Dragonpedia Wiki
This wiki is an under construction database of everything related to the Dragon Ball canon. That is to say, everything in the english translation of the manga series Dragon Ball and the massively multiplayer online role playing game, Dragon Ball Online. It is currently a solo project and still finding it's feet in terms of layout and discourse. If you are interested in contributing, please contact me at francis.roake@gmail.com. Please consult the Dragonpedia Rules, else you may be blocked. ''Main Content-'' Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Online ''Other-'' Super Dragon Ball Z Neko Majin Z NEWS 12/11/12 Introducing the Bestiary! New side-project for this wiki, basically taking pictures of and recording as much info as possible on every mob in DBO. Yeah... So far I'm about halfway through Flanflan Desert (decided to go with flanflan over franfran because, flan is a delicious and yummy food and fran is a... well it's nothing), so it's gonna take a while anyway. Making up monster names is fun! If only I had someone who could read Taiwanese, then maybe the names would be better... No78 (talk) 19:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) 4/11/12 Here is a source for you crazy randomer who is demanding one: http://www.dbocom.com/forum/showthread.php?p=53452#post53452 it was translated from the spoiler text in the second post. Now leave me and my wiki in peace! Unless you actually want to help, which I don't think you do. 9/7/12 After getting a Korean friend of mine to translate some yet untranslated lore text from Dragon Ball Online, I was able to more clearly understand the threat that the universe is facing in Dragon Ball Online, why Trunks started the Time Patrol and add it to the wiki. I am using the name Lord of Ages as a placeholder to refer to the 'Time King', until we have an official translation. It's also apparent that this site needs a new background to accustom to larger screen resolutions, only on my tiny laptop does it fill the screen! -Frankie 22/6/12 I'm going to go through each chapter of Dragon Ball through to Dragon Ball Z, writing a synopsis of each and editing articles as I see fit with each new bit of info I come across. It's gonna take a long, long time. If I do one chapter a day, it'll take about a year and a half. I did the first chapter yesterday although I want to add pictures to the article. I'm using kanzenshuu.com for high quality, colour scans. 13/01/12 Oh god, I suck at wikis. I decided to add tons of shit to the infoboxes and now they've gone all skewiff. For some reason it's like trying to justify the size to adjust to the text, rather than like staying at the normal size and just elongating vertically. If you look on Son Goku's page, his infobox takes up the entire screen. It's BS. :C Until I can figure out how to make family trees, I'm just making them on paint and uploading them here as pics. I did Goku's today. -Frankie *12/01/12 I uploaded a neat little placeholder image for things that haven't yet got profile pictures. I'm thinking of scanning in the panel where Goku attempts to draw Bulma for the policeman and using that instead... Or, when Oolong tries to transform into Bulma and she shouts at him for looking nothing like him. This will do for now though! -Frankie *08/01/12 Just added a bunch of artworks for character profiles and stuff. Wrote a few articles here and there. Nothing fancy. I noticed last night that there is already a good Dragon Ball Online wiki, so... Yeah. I suppose this wiki will have to be story based for the time being. -Frankie *07/01/12 Changed the background colour to the proper shade of red, which is slightly less garish. I also made a make-shift background. The original concept was to have one side with DBZ art and the other side with DBO art, only I'm having trouble finding any decent, high quality DBO art that I could use. When I do, the column on the right will be moved over to the left and the DBO art will be placed on the right. -Frankie *07/01/12 Using myfonts.com 'WhatTheFon't feature, I was able to discern that the font was called 'Helvetica Ultra Compressed'. To my surprise you have to pay a pretty substantial amount of money for these fonts. However, I found a free alternative called 'Corporate Compressed', which looks near identical. I can't tell the difference anyway. So, now we have a logo! Still working on changing the colour of the site text though... -Frankie *06/01/12 Started up a new theme and colour scheme based on the covers of the Kanzenban manga re-release. So, red background, white headings and yellow text. Problem is, I don't know how to change the colour or font of the text! Once I know what font is used for the 'Dragon Ball' titling on the manga covers, I will create a large logo for use of this wiki in the same style that says 'Dragonpedia', or if I find a similar font. -Frankie Latest activity Category:Browse